The Host: Melanie's Resolve
by Gonzalo-Monico Marie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Wanda was removed from Melanie's body? Sure, she gets a new body but, what happened between that small time frame? Melanie awakes enraged with Wanda's decision. Now, it's her time to choose.
1. Chapter 1

The Host: Melanie's Resolve

Chapter 1

Traitor

Doc, how much longer 'till she wakes up?" I couldn't concentrate on the voice enough to know who was speaking.

"Don't worry, she just needs rest. I remember Wanda telling me she wasn't good with sedations. She'll come to when she's ready. Let her rest, Jared."

Once I heard his name, I felt that I was in a happier, simpler time. Jared was with me. I was happy again.

But, suddenly, I felt something strange- a sort of hollow-ness that I hadn't felt for awhile. And quiet. I panicked. Wanderer, I thought and waited for her answer. But it was still quiet. Wanderer, answer me! Again there was no answer.

No, I whispered but it sounded like a moan. She's gone. She got what she wanted, I thought. Even though I knew I finally had Jamie and Jared to myself, I felt so alone. It was terrifing. What had happened while I was unconscience? Where was Wanda? Was she really gone? Had Doc really done everything she's asked?

With tears running down my face, I slowly let my eyes flutter open. It was bright at first but then a shadow blocked it. When my eyes asjusted, I saw Jared's looming face. He looked geniunly happy, desprate to have me, and greatful. I looked away, searching for Doc. I had to find her and bring her back, no matter the cost.

I searched all around the room, seeing the friends that Wanda had made during the time of these caves. I could see Jamie, his face excited yet sad, was at my other side, holding my hand. I knew he missed her, and I couldn't blame him. I tightened my grip on him as I smiled at him, and he squeezed it. I tried to free my hand on Jared, and in response he squeezed it as well.

How? How could he do it? How could he drive Wanda away? It wasn't fair. Ian was right about one thing, she deserved a life. She was- IS- one of us now. Jared must know that, he must. I harshly jerked my hand from his. He then let it go. He stared at me and I couldn't help but glare at him. His eyes widened in response and I looked away. I didn't want to deal with him right now. I had something really important to atend to.

When I finally see Doc, I can't help but smile. He was the person I need to talk to right now.

His eyes are strained. I understand the thought behind those eyes. The end of a life. I felt my whole face change from glad to sadness. I couldn't help it, since I knew how he felt.

"Doc, could I have a word with you?" I ask, timidly.

His eyes tighten again, but seconds later, he composes his face and says "Of course, Melanie. What would y-"

"Alone," I inturept him and stare directly at Jared.

"What?" Jared asks almost inoccently.

"Get out," I say though my teeth.

I see anger in his eyes even though his face is very well composed. "Alright, whatever you want," he says as he kisses me. But I don't kiss him back. I'm too mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I took a well deserved break (away form the cyberworld) and come back to summer classes, which have left my swamped but, I got it! The next chapter to what you have been waiting for. It's a bit short but I didn't what to make it so long. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 2

**Decisions**

So Doc, What do you say?"  
Doc was pacing, considering my offer. That made me nervous and later, impatient.  
"Well, Doc?" I said with an impatient voice.  
Suddenly, Doc stopped pacing and walked over to his desk chair and he slammed his hands on the desk so hard, I almost jumped ten feet off my chair.  
"OK, Melanie. I accept your offer, on one condition." He said with so much seriousness, it made me skirmish.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"You make sure that the body is fit to her." He sigh rather loudly, as if he had gotten a weight lifted out of his shoulders. I just smiled, relived that he was in my side for this.

"Of course, Doc. I will do this for her." As I speak I see Ian, on the far side of the room.

As I step towards him, I immediately stop in my tracks. His piercing gaze froze me in place. The rage in his eyes, no, not rage, something more sinister. The gaze of a killer. As I realize what his intentions were, I felt myself back-peddle until I hit the Doc's desk. And in that instant, I saw a back obscuring my view. I notice that it was Doc, protecting me from Ian.

"Ian, I'm glad to see you," he said, trying to switch Ian's attention from me to him.

"I will not harm her, Doc. I only wish to talk with her." He stepped to the side to get a better view.

It pained me a little to see Ian this way. I was the reason he lost Wanda, his now lost soul. But I will get her back. I could give him that much. It was all he had left, I could see it in his gaze. His once shinning eyes were now in the shadows, clouded with a mist so thick, you could see no light within them.

I knew what had to be done, but why was I feeling this way? Was this because of Wanda? Or was I developing some sort of feelings for Ian? Before I had more time to dwell on that, I look at Doc, who was very nervous about the situation. I pat his shoulder and smile, letting him know that it's OK. Doc nods at me, looks at Ian, and walks out of the infirmary.

As we wait for Doc's footsteps to no longer be heard, we stare everywhere except each other. After several minutes of silence, Ian steps forward, his face changing to desperation.  
"Could you tell me what she was thinking? I still do not understand why..." his voice broke a bit.  
I knew this was very hard for him so I look at him as I step forward and grab hold of his hands. He looked up, with some hope of figuring out how to feel about his loss.  
"She loves you, with all her being. She wants me to look after you as well as everyone else. She just wanted me to have my freedom back." I could no longer hold my tears. I looked away as I sobbed but Ian took my face in his hands and hugged my tightly.

"Shh, it's OK. She is so selfless, I know. But.. I wish she could've stayed with us. I need her here with me, you understand." He looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "At least, you have no ill feelings towards me anymore, I'm kind of glad for that. I always thought you were kindhearted."

"So, you're not mad at me? You don't hate me for having my body back and letting her leave?" A few tears rolled down my face as I thought of how devastated he must feel to loose the one he loved.

"I can't hate the person that Wanda loved as well. She just chose to set you free, I can understand that, but accepting it.. it's hard for me to not think of her not being here with us any longer."

"I'll bring her back, just wait. She will be with us again." I grinned at him.  
A spark flashed across his eyes as it hit him. Before we knew it, he pulled my face into a kiss.


End file.
